


Fathers and Daughters

by shepweirfan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepweirfan/pseuds/shepweirfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious man is teleporting around Eureka as Carter deals with being injured and his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zoe

I never thought I'd fit in here. I mean, everyone around is literally a rocket scientist. Dad said I would learn to love Eureka, and he was right. It looks like he's grown up since he was promoted to sheriff of this little town. I guess I should admit that I've grown up too. Eureka is filled with promises and surprises. God, are there ever surprises! This town would probably be Rodney McKay's dream! Yeah, so I watch Stargate Atlantis, sue me!

I had just finished getting ready for school when I heard a gunshot. My heart thumped in my chest. "SARAH, what happened?"

It made me a little nervous when she didn't respond. I had to find Dad first, though! I rushed out of my room towards his, but he wasn't there. I took a deep breath and headed to the stairs.

When I saw Dad lying at the bottom, hands clutching his side, it didn't even occur to me that whoever did this could still be there. I just wanted to be sure he was going to be all right "Dad!" I cried, running down the stairs. I knelt next to him and I saw his face was contorted in pain. "Daddy?"

"Zoë?" He gasped out.

"It's me, Daddy. What should I do?"

I didn't want to sound scared. I needed to be strong for him, but I didn't know what I could do to stop the blood from seeping between his fingers. "Leave, Zoë. There's something wrong with... with SARAH and I don't know who got in. Please, save yourself!"

Who's daughter did he think I was and did he really believe I was going to leave him to bleed to death?

"Sorry. I'm not going anywhere!" I said, reaching for the towel that was on the floor next to him. He must have just finished showering. I carefully moved his hands to put pressure on the wound. This is what they did in tv shows so I was thinking it was the right thing to do.

"Zoë!"

"Don't talk right now, Dad," I ordered, looking around for the phone. I could see it just beyond my reach on the end table. "I'm just going to move for one second to get the phone." He nodded in understanding as I got up and ran the few feet to the phone then ran back.

"Daddy, are you still with me?"

"Still am, Zoë."

I smiled at him. "Good," I replied, dialing 9-1-1.

When that was accomplished, I glanced back down at Dad. His face was deathly pale and the amount of blood on the floor and on my hands was not a pretty picture. He was awfully quiet and I could barely hear him breathing

"Daddy?" I asked nervously, hoping that he was just unconscious if he didn't answer me.

"Zoë?"

I swallowed around the lump in my throat. "Just... just checking," I told him.

It felt like an eternity, but they finally arrived. I tried to explain to them what happened but everything seemed to take a tunnel-like effect and I could only watch as someone pulled me away from my Dad and held onto me tightly.

Whoever had me would not let go. Everything was spinning and all I wanted to do was hold my Dad. Before I could tell who was behind me to let go, I felt the world slip away...

"Zoë."

The voice sounded urgent, but I just couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. Why was I sleeping? Memories suddenly flashed through my mind. Oh my God!

"DAD! I cried, sitting up.

"Easy, Zoë."

"Allison?"

"It's me, honey."

"Where's Dad?" The look on her face scared me. "Where is he?" I asked again.

She took a deep breath. This couldn't be good because she's staring at the floor and not making eye contact. "He's in the OR. He's been in there for nearly an hour. Zoë, the doctor's aren't very optimistic."

I shook my head. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. My Dad was indestructible. No! I wasn't going to stand still while he died on an operating table! I jumped down from the bed. I would have fallen if Allison had caught me.

"This town is supposed to be smart," I told her. I realized I was being irrational, but I didn't care. The one man I've loved since I was born and the one who I will always love was fighting for his life and these idiotic doctors in Eureka couldn't save him.

Allison just nodded, wrapping her arms around me. As soon as she did, though, all the tears I had been holding in burst out. I felt like I was going to be sick. Today could be the last day I saw my Dad alive.

"Ms. Blake. The doctor will be in to talk to you shortly."

"Thank you, Anna," Alison replied.

As I calmed down and pulled away, Allison handed me a few tissues. We both took a deep breath when the doctor came in. He pulled up a chair and sat across from us. However, he would only look at Allison and that made me angry.

She didn't know Dad like I did! Just because I wasn't a doctor didn't mean I was incapable of understanding anything he had to say. I think Allison could sense my anger because she took my hand in hers and squeezed it as the doctor began.

"He's stable but critical right now. We were able to remove the bullet, which was lodged near his kidney. That's actually not what we're concerned about. He has a severe head injury and he's been completely unresponsive."

I stared at Allison in shock. Head injury? When and how did that happen? The look on her face told me that she had no idea about it either. I couldn't sit there anymore. "Can-can I see him?"

"Of course you can, Ms. Carter. I'll take you both there now."

"Thank you, Paul," Allison replied.

We followed the doctor silently down the hall. The only thing I kept thinking was would I ever be able to talk to my Dad again?


	2. Jack

"Carter, are you all right?"

I blinked, looking up at Jo. What the hell kind of question was that? Someone just knocked a bookcase on top of me. I gingerly felt the back of my head. Yeah, a knot was forming back there.

As I attempted to stand up, spots began to dance in front of my eyes. "Whoa!" Jo said, "Are you sure you should be getting up so fast? Maybe I should get you to a doctor."

"Nah, I'm all right. Besides, Zoë's waiting for me. She has this thing about wanting have dinner with her Father every once in awhile."

Jo nodded, but looked a little unsure of letting me go. "It's your head," she replied with a shrug.

Okay, maybe I just imagined it.

"I'm going to stay late and..."

I really don't know what else she said as my head was still pounding. I think it was something about the guy who hit me with the bookcase. We don't know who he is because apparently he can teleport in the blink of an eye. It's a bit disconcerting. We must be on the right track, though, because of what just happened.

Stark wasn't very helpful, not that that's surprising. He just said someone stole a teleportation device from Section 5. I'm telling you, for a town of geniuses, they don't seem very bright.

When I arrived home, Zoë was in the dining room finishing up her homework. "Hey Dad," she said.

"Hey. What are you working on?"

"Geometry," she replied, sticking out her tongue. She definitely has my affinity for math. "So I was thinking of burgers."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me!"

An hour and two burgers later, we leaned back in our chairs. "I am so glad we don't have to worry about dishes," Zoë said.

"Me too." I winced as my head started pounding again. "I think I'm going to turn in."

"Are you all right, Dad?" Zoë asked.

"Yeah. Just a little tired."

"K. Night."

"Night."

I had a little trouble getting jump started in the morning. I think SARAH nagged me about ten times before I officially got out of bed. After I finished my shower, I asked SARAH about coffee.

No answer.

"SARAH?"

Still no answer.

Time to call Fargo, I realized as I headed down the stairs. I was halfway down when I heard the click of a gun and before I knew it, I felt a bullet pierce my side and I was tumbling down the stairs, head first.

Yeah, that didn't help my head at all.

"Dad!" I heard Zoë cry a few minutes later. At least, I think it was a few minutes, I couldn't tell because everything seemed to be a big blur. "Daddy?"

"Zoë?"

"It's me, Daddy. What should I do?"

I didn't know if Mr. Teleport was still around or if he would pop up again any time soon. "Leave, Zoë. There's something wrong with... with SARAH and I don't know who got in. Please, save yourself!"

"Sorry. I'm not going anywhere!"

What was I thinking? "Zoë!"

"Don't talk right now, Dad. I'm just going to move for one second to get the phone." I nodded and when she came back, she asked, "Daddy, are you still with me?"

God, she hasn't called me 'Daddy' in forever, she must be so scared. "Still am, Zoë."

"Good," she said with a smile.

I tried to focus on her voice, but the blood loss and the fact that my head felt ready to explode made me a bit dizzy. Please don't let me die, I prayed. Not in front of Zoë and definitely not like this!

"Daddy?"

"Zoë?"

"Just... just checking."

That was the last I heard from her as I slowly lost consciousness.


	3. Zoe and Jack

Zoë

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Dad was deathly pale and looked so lifeless. If the monitors weren't connected to him and beeping, I wouldn't even know he was alive.

I moved closer and took his hand in mine. "Allison?" I asked when I saw her pick up his chart. "Will he be all right?"

"According to this, the doctor believes he will, but makes no guarantee on how long he'll be unconscious."

I nodded slowly. "Well, how did he hit his head to begin with? I mean, I know he and Jo had been investigating that teleporter guy..."

"Something had to have happened then," Allison said.

"Yeah." I thought for a minute. "Now that you mention it, last night after dinner Dad seemed really out of it and went bed before nine o'clock."

"I'll call Jo and ask her. I'll be right back," she said, heading out. Allison stopped at the door as if she wanted to tell me something, but was unsure. "Zoë, do you want me to call your Mom?"

I shook my head. I don't really think I could deal with her right now. Besides she really wasn't a happy camper when I ran away to live with Dad. I'm only surprised she hasn't sent divorce papers out here yet.

Whoops, I'd better answer her. "Not right now."

When Allison left, I turned my attention back to Dad. "You know, you really should wake up, or you'll never be able to ask Allison out," I told him, slouching in the chair next to his bed.

About ten minutes later, Allison came back with Jo. "Any change?"

"No," I replied sullenly. "Jo, do you know how my Dad hurt his head?" Apparently Mr. Teleporter knocked him unconscious with a bookcase. "You mean you didn't drag my Dad to the doctor after that?"

"I realize you're upset about this," Jo replied, "but your Dad is a grown man, I can't force him to see a doctor if he doesn't want to."

Allison placed a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, honey, your Dad is starting to wake up. Talk to him. Let him know we're here."

"Dad," I said. "Come on Dad, enough sleeping."

Jack

I can hear everyone talking. Problem is, I can't respond. The doctor doesn't seem too sure of himself, but I do have a reason to live and she's... worried about me not being able to ask Allison out?

Probably more worried about her bet with Vincent.

This is my fault really because if I had gone to see a doctor like Jo suggested, I probably wouldn't be in this position.

I'm trying to catch what Allison is saying to Zoë.

Oh no! Please don't call Abby!

Good girl, Zoë.

When Abby had finally gotten a hold of me, she yelled for two hours straight just for not calling her back. I couldn't get a word in edgewise. Besides, I knew it wouldn't have done any good. If I had told Abby that I had become sidetracked with work... again, it would have set her off on another tirade.

Okay enough of Abby. I'm starting to feel some pain and my eyelids don't seem to be as heavy as before. I'm going to attempt to open my eyes. I miss seeing my daughter anyway.

"You mean you didn't drag my Dad to the doctor after that?" I heard Zoë cry out.

"I realize you're upset about this," Jo replied, "but your Dad is a grown man, I can't force him to see a doctor if he doesn't want to."

I could see them all through my slightly open eyes. Allison had just placed a hand on Zoë's shoulder. "Calm down, honey, your Dad is starting to wake up. Talk to him. Let him know we're here."

"Dad," she said, taking my hand. "Come on Dad, enough sleeping."

Yep, that is definitely my little girl.

"Ugh," I moaned.

"Jack, can you hear me?" Allison.

I opened my eyes, but had to close them again as the light pierced them. "Just give me a minute," I breathed. Soon I had them open and used to the lighting in the room. "Hey."

"Nice of you to wake up," Zoë said. I could tell she looked relieved, though.

"Jo, any word on our teleporting friend?" I know that that was the main reason she was standing there. Besides just because I'm down for the count doesn't mean the idiots stop doing idiotic things.

"Henry and Taggart are working on a device to catch him," she replied. "It's supposed to..."

I cut her off. "You know what, please don't get into that because 1. my head is fuzzy and 2. I barely understand what you guys say when I don't have a head injury."

Jo chuckled. "Got it. I'm going over to Henry's to check on their progress. I'll let you know when they're ready to test it."

The ringing of the phone surprised us all. Zoë reached over to answer it. "Hello?"

I had to blink a few times because I swore all the color drained from her face. She took a deep breath and handed me the phone. "It's Mom."

"Abby?"

"I knew that work would kill you one day."

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, I'm very much alive."

Abby ignored my reply and went straight for the kill herself. "Jack, I'm filing for divorce and I want full custody of Zoë. She cannot be allowed to wonder the streets or worry about losing you everyday."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will, Jack. I should be there by tomorrow afternoon to pick her up."

"Wait!" I begged, "Please don't do this!"

I looked up at Zoë as I handed her the phone. God, I think I'm going to be sick! Luckily Allison was there to help. When I was finished, Zoë brought over a glass of water.

"What did she say, Dad?"


	4. Zoe

Zoë

"Dad?"

He sighed. I have never seen him so defeated. What could Mom possibly want? "The fact that your Mother wants to file for divorce doesn't surprise me, but she'll be here tomorrow to take you with her. She wants full custody."

I blinked. Full custody meant you never saw the other parent again. This is so not right! I mean, Mom was mad at Dad to begin with because, according to her, he was never there for me.

Although I had said as much to him when we first arrived in Eureka, I didn't really mean it. I knew Dad had a job to do, locking up the bad guys. In fact, I have always felt comforted just knowing he was out there, keeping us safe.

He just looked so lost sitting there and getting sick did not help the color in neither his face nor his bullet wound. "Maybe you could get the doctor, Allison?" I suggested.

She nodded in understanding. "I'll be right back."

As soon as Allison left the room, I took the opportunity to really look at Dad. He seemed a little out of it. The head injury combined with everything else seems to be taking its toll on him.

I didn't want to leave him. God, how can she do this? I mean, don't have a right to choose who I want to live with?

"I'm sorry about this, Zoë."

I gave him a hug, careful not to pull anything he was connected to. "You don't have to apologize for anything."

He sighed. "I feel like this is my fault. If I had just lived with that desk job…"

"Dad, stop it!" I exclaimed. "I loved my life and I always loved you. Still do, by the way. I knew you were out there keeping us safe. When I got older and started disappearing it wasn't because I wanted to be a rebel."

I laughed when his eyebrow rose. "Okay, I did, but it was mostly because I wanted to be with you. Notice how you always seem to find me? I let you."

"Zoë," he said after a few minutes. "You're my world. You've always been and you always will be. I don't know how things are going to turn out, but I wanted you to know that and know that I will fight for you!"

"I know, Dad."

"You'll have to do me a favor, though."

"What's that?"

"I know you want to stay with me," he said, "but if we want any judge to know how much we need each other and that you belong here; we're going to need to cooperate."

"This means, I need you to go with your Mother tomorrow without complaint."

I nodded slowly, not sure what to say. He was right, though. If we wanted to be together, we needed to prove to them we can both behave. Okay, me more so than Dad.

"Okay. And you have to promise me you'll rest! Let Jo take care of Mr. Teleporter."

"That's good advice, Sheriff," Doctor Swenson said. "Let's check you over."

I gave Dad a peck on the cheek and followed Allison into the hall.

"I don't mean to pry, Zoë, but..."

I nodded. "Yes, I have to leave Eureka because my Mom has issues with me staying with Dad. She thinks I'll get into more trouble out here than in LA."

Allison shook her head. "I'm sorry to hear that. This is going to be hard for your Dad to deal with."

"I know. I just hope that as soon as the divorce thing is over, I'll be able to choose where I want to live." I sighed. "It's not that I don't love my Mom, it's just we've never seen eye to eye and I'm more like my Dad."

Damn it! Tears started pouring down my cheeks and I couldn't control them. Suddenly, Allison had me wrapped in her arms, whispering words of encouragement to me. I really wished she was my Mom at that moment.


	5. Jack and Zoe

Jack

It looked like I wasn't getting out of here anytime soon. I just wish I could help Jo and Henry with the investigation. I was going to call them to suggest they use me as bait when I heard a knock at the door. I had a feeling I knew who it was.

Abby strolled in, acting like she had every right to be here and every right to do what she was about to do. "Okay, Jack, where's Zoë?"

You can't tell me she isn't able to figure out where Zoë is at eleven am on a Friday morning.

"Jack!"

I glared at her. I had a head injury and I was shot and she expects me to be with it? "She's at school, Abby!" I exclaimed, wincing.

Damn, that hurt! Note to self: no shouting!

Abby moved the tray table over and slapped the divorce papers down. I sighed and looked up at her. She's so beautiful and I still love her, but this can't work. We're both much different than before we were married.

Besides, she would never move to Eureka, not when her precious shops were in LA.

"Sometime this century would be great," she said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

I picked up the pen and signed it. "I'm sorry, Abby," I said as I handed her the papers.

"I really wish you would stop apologizing, Jack. It doesn't excuse the fact that you keep doing this." I was going to say something, but she continued. "Where's the school? I didn't plan on staying here all day."

I shook my head. I was drawing the line there. "No. You are not taking Zoë out of school so you can get home quicker. What, do you have a hot date or something?"

My stomach churned at the look on her face. "I met someone. We've been together for awhile now."

I nodded slowly instead of replying; afraid my voice would betray how hurt I felt at that statement.

"Are you going to give me directions, or what?"

I took a deep breath and told her. "Zoë should have everything packed, but you'll have to stop by the house to pick it up."

Abby huffed and glared at me again. What? Did she really expect me to pick all that stuff up for her?

"Goodbye, Jack."

I must have been really out of it because I hadn't noticed she was gone and that Allison was there. "Hey," she said, "are you all right?"

I cleared my throat. "Just fine. A little sore, though."

A knock sounded and a few minutes later, the doctor entered. "Well, Sheriff, barring any complications we're going to release in the morning. I want you to take it easy for the next week or so and stop by the medical center for check up next Thursday."

I nodded, not really paying attention. I heard the words 'release' and 'morning'. I highly doubt Abby will bring Zoë by later so I can say goodbye to her. Besides, tomorrow was going to be a busy day because I was going to be helping Henry and Jo find our teleporter friend.

Allison gave me a look as the doctor led her out the door. Yep, how much do you want to bet she knew exactly what I was thinking?  
Zoë

I had just finished my Algebra test when I was called to the principal's office. Wondering what I could have possible done, I grabbed my things with Mr. Braxton's permission and headed down the hall.

I was surprised to see Mom in all her made up glory and mentally rolled my eyes at her. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Picking you up, Zoë, what does it look like?"

I glared at her. "I still have classes to go to."

"Zoë, I really don't have time for this. Besides, since when were you so interested in school?"

"Whatever!" I replied. There was no talking to her when she was in one of her moods.

Mom still wasn't looking at me in the eye. What could possibly have her in such an uproar? Why was she so insistent on getting home right this second?

"Let's go, we still need to pick up your things. I can only imagine the type of home you live in."

Let me say that whoever this woman was, it couldn't be my Mom. She seemed so cold, almost like she didn't care about anyone but herself.

What happened to the Mom I grew up with? The Mom who loved me and my Dad for who we were?


	6. Jack

Jack

Freedom!

Yep, that was the first thing I thought of when I stepped out of the hospital. I glanced over to my right to see Jo. She was chomping at the bit to get started. She attempted to explain to me what Henry had planned, but I told her to stop because it would never make sense to me.

Neither would Abby and her new desire to ruin my life.

"Carter, are you ready?"

I nodded, a bit surprised that I was more out of it than I thought. "Yeah. Let's do this!"

"I don't think this is such a great idea," Allison said.

I shook my head. "Maybe not, but that guy is still out there and he's dangerous. He needs to be stopped."

"I just don't understand why you have to play bait. Jo or even Taggart can do it. You're injured and I don't think Zoë would appreciate you getting hurt again."

"She's the reason I'm doing this," I told her. "I want to make sure someone like that does not leave this town. Who knows what he could do!"

I could tell Allison was giving in. I'm just as nervous about this as she was, though. I don't want to be shot to death by this lunatic teleporter, especially not without seeing Zoë again.

I only wish Abby would have given me a chance to see her before they left.

"Earth to Carter!"

I blinked, noticing Jo was trying to get my attention. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked warily.

"Too long. Are you ready to do this?"

"Just tell me what you want me to do."

I really wasn't sure what Henry, Jo, and Taggert had in mind, but I was willing to play the bait. If anything to get Teleporter Man off the streets. Henry smiled when I joined them at Einstein's Bookshop. This was where I had the first encounter with the man.

"Good to see you up and about, Jack," Henry said. "We figured out who our teleporter friend is and we figured the best place to catch him is where he attacked you the first time."

I nodded. "Who?"

"Braydon Thompson," Jo supplied.

Henry handed me a photo. "He's been trying to accomplish this for years, apparently. He was angry that no one believed it could happen and he's vowed to prove it to us."

"So what did I do that caused him to drop a bookcase on top of me and shoot me the next day?"

"I don't think he wanted to kill you," Taggert said. "I know the man, if he wanted to, he would have succeeded."

I shuddered. "Not very comforting, Taggert. Let's just get this over with," I told them, still unsure as to what the device Henry had would do to Mr. Teleporter.

I walked around the tiny bookshop as the others hid within the shadows. I thought I heard something behind one of the shelves in the back so I quietly moved towards the noise, gun at the ready.

Suddenly an arm snaked around my neck and my gun was jerked from my hands. "Thompson, let go of me!"

"You're in no position to make demands, Sheriff!"

I idly wondered when Henry was going to work his magic. I had no desire to be killed right then but since it seemed as if Thompson was off his rocker. "Why are you doing this?"

"Henry!" he shouted. Okay, I guess he didn't want to answer my question. "You fire that at me and I'll kill the Sheriff!"

I wanted to smack Henry when he appeared, arms raised. What was the man trying to do? Let the guy escape? However, before I knew it, I was slammed into a bookcase and any awareness I had slipped away.

"I knew this was a stupid idea from the start."

I blinked when I heard Allison talking. I groaned when she began fiddling with my gunshot wound. "Would you please stop that?"

"Relax, Carter. And don't get mad at me, you're the idiot who agreed to this charade."

Oh yeah…

"Where's Thompson?"

"While Henry was revealing himself, Jo shot him from behind with the ATD," Taggert responded.

"The what?" I asked, wincing as Allison helped me up.

"ATD," Jo said, as if it were obvious.

"Okay, here's the part where you remember that I am not a rocket scientist and even if I was, who's to say I would know what that abbreviation stood for?"

Henry shook his head with a laugh. "Anti-Teleporter Device."

"It has quite a kick," I told him.

"That was the lowest setting."


	7. Zoe

Zoë

I glared at them. They are so going to make me puke! I can't believe that Mom is leaving Dad for that loser. Although now that I'm really seeing who she is, I can guarantee Dad could do so much better.

Mom's new boyfriend has been driving me nuts, by the way. He keeps treating me as if I'm five years old. I have a curfew of eight o'clock on school nights and ten o'clock on the weekend. What is that about?

Today is going to be my first day back at my old school and I'm a little nervous. I really don't know what my friends, let alone the teachers, are going to think of my adventures. Not that it's any of their business, but you know they'll be curious as to where I've been.

Mom probably told the principal that Dad kidnapped me or something. I wouldn't put it past her. I mean, have you seen this house? It's totally fake just like her. Her entire life is a lie and it scares me that I'm being pulled into it.

A knock at the door woke me from the catatonic state Mom and Bill seem to have put me in. "Zoë, answer it, honey, it's probably your grandparents."

Nice. Not only is she trying to act as if nothing happened between us, she invited her parents. Most likely it was their idea for her to fight for custody. With a sigh, I nod and get up to answer the door, plastering on a fake smile (if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, I guess).

The scowl on my grandma's face was not something I was expecting. Yeah, she may have been cross with me, but come on; I'm her only granddaughter. I didn't even know what to say to them, though.

"Good of you to grace us with your presence," Grandma sneered at me as she came into the house. "You and your Father can't even imagine the pain you put your Mother through."

I was about to respond when Grandpa spoke up. "Edna, don't be so angry, she's just a child."

Did I mention I love my Grandpa?

Grandma just huffed and walked away to see Mom. "I guess that could have gone better," I said with a wince.

"I'm just happy you're home safe, dear," he replied.

"What do you mean by that, Grandpa?" I asked. "I was safe. True, I didn't get there in the safest possible way, but that had nothing to do with Dad! I want to be with him, why can't Mom just accept that? If she want's joint custody, I know Dad will agree to it and so will I, but she can't keep us apart like she wants."

Grandpa wrapped his arms around me. "You've grown up in the short time you've been with your Father. I'll see what I can do to convince her, Zoë, but for now just be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Sir."

Later that night, after my grandparents left, I was lying on my bed and thinking of how comfortable S.A.R.A.H. would have made the temperature of the house and how Dad was most likely avoiding all the warnings of rest from the physician at the hospital.

I felt a tear on my cheek and a horrible feeling grew in the pit of my stomach. What if Dad didn't win even partial custody of me? What would I do then? Would I have to spend the next three years of my life with a Mother that doesn't seem to care about me anymore?

My cell phone rang, making me jump. I quickly answered it before my Mom realized this and ran in to take it away from me. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetheart."

I smiled. "Hi, Dad! How are you feeling?"

"I was released this afternoon and I'm feeling much better."

"Good," I replied with a sigh of relief. "How long before you got into trouble again?"

"Now, Zoë, what makes you think I got into trouble?"

"Just a hunch. Did you catch that guy?"

"Yeah. Henry made some... thing that caused the... You know what, I have no idea what it did, the point is he can't hurt anyone."

I could tell there was sadness in his voice. "Dad, are you sure you're all right?"

"I just miss you, Zoe."

"The feelings mutual."

"I better let you go; you have school tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yeah. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Good night."

"Night."

I sighed as I turned off my phone and snuggled under the covers. For the first time in five years, I cried myself to sleep.


	8. Jack

Jack

With Mr. Teleporter locked away and unable to go anywhere, I put Jo in charge of Eureka (quite reluctantly, I might add) and headed back to LA to try and win at least joint custody of my daughter.

The last few days have been really hard. Not only attempting to get back into shape, but also not seeing Zoë in the morning was really causing my mood to deteriorate. I think Allison noticed it, but she never said anything.

I took a deep breath and entered the room. This is where the decision would be made about Zoë. This is where we decide if this is going to court. I hope not because I don't want to put Zoë through all that.

I sat next to my lawyer, Gina, and she nodded with a smile, telling me everything would be all right. I don't know if she believed that or not. A few minutes later, the door opened and in strolled Abby with her new fling. What the hell was he doing here?

The two lawyers set right to work exchanging information. They finally let me speak. As I did, I could see Abby rolling her eyes at me. "Zoë needs both her parents. I am ready and willing to accept joint custody of our daughter, but I also want her included in the final decision."

"She's only a minor, Jack."

"I know that, Abby," I replied, "but this is her life we're talking about. The decision we make will affect her as she grows up. I'd like to think we can help her understand that conflicts can be resolved peacefully without hurting anyone."

I noticed Abby's lawyer and her boyfriend nod in agreement. She, however, did not. "Please, Jack, that's a bunch of bull and you know it!"

I sighed and gave Gina a shrug. She smiled at me encouragingly and said, "Dave, if your client would like to make a statement..."

Abby stood up and began pacing the room. "Jack is an unfit Father! He lives in a city where violence occurs constantly and Zoë is in danger just being within five feet of him! He wasn't the one who raised her either, no, that was me. He was always off doing God knows what around the country."

"Um, Abby, I was a US Marshall, that's why I was all around the country. And who's to say Eureka is the only city with violence? You live in LA for crying out loud!"

Before anyone could say another word, there was a knock at the door. Dave went to answer it and we were all a little surprised to see Zoë standing there. I took a quick glance at my watch. Good, at least she waited until after school to come.

"Zoë," Abby said, "there is no need for you to be here."

Okay something is really wrong with Abby. I know we've had our differences, but she's just so angry about everything. She never treated Zoë with such disdain and I don't know where it's coming from.

By the look in Zoë's eyes, I saw she realized it too.

"I was wondering if I could say a few words."

The lawyers exchanged a glance and agreed. Abby was going to say something, but her boyfriend shook his head.

"I love you guys both. Mom, you've really changed in the last few years. I don't know what happened, but it seems like you don't really care about me anymore. In fact, you've turned my own grandmother against me! I know you want custody of me, and I love you dearly, but I think for right now the best place for me to be is in Eureka."

Zoë continued before Abby could pop a vein. "Dad, you've changed too, but for the best. We did have our differences the night we first arrived in Eureka, but I know now how much you love me. I was brat then and I like to think I've grown out of that... well, a little at least."

"I have a proposal," Gina stated. "Allow Zoë to stay with her Father throughout the school year and during summer break, she can return home to her Mother's. I think joint custody is the best way to go."

I looked over at Abby, awaiting her reply. "No."

My heart thumped in my chest. She really wanted to take this to court. I was going to say something when I saw Abby's boyfriend talking quietly, but urgently to her. She nodded every so often, her face pale and tears shining in her eyes.

Dave looked over at her. "Abby? I agree that this is the best way to go. Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"Okay," she said sadly. "I'd like to say something else. Jack, Zoë, I've been horrible. Mike has been telling me what I've been like the past few weeks. I know it's not an excuse, but I've been completely depressed since Zoë moved to Eureka. I am sorry for all the pain I've caused both of you."

"Abby..."

For the first time I was at a loss for words.


	9. Zoe and Jack

Zoe

I watched Dad's expression in awe. I was almost as speechless as him.

Almost.

"Mom, of course I agree to this, but it's going to take some time for me to understand what happened between us. What happened between you and Dad? I don't know what either of us did wrong to cause you to act the way you did."

Mom had the grace to look embarrassed. "I don't know, sweetheart," she replied. "I guess I just freaked out when you moved out to Eureka. It's just that when your Father was out working, it was just you and I and I relished that time I had with you. I just didn't want it to end."

"But what about Dad?" I asked.

"Zoë," Dad answered instead. "Your Mom and I had a long conversation about our relationship before I was able to track down where you went off to. It just wasn't working out. We still do care for one another, but not as we once did. We both, however, love you more than words can express."

Mom nodded. "He's right. We love you."

I smiled at them; happy things were going to be remotely normal between them. Well, as normal as things can get when your parents get a divorce. I know I was ready to get back to Eureka, back to my friends, and even back to trying to hook Dad up with Allison.  
"Hi SARAH!" I exclaimed. I had been happy to learn that Fargo fixed whatever that guy did to our house.

"Welcome home, Zoë, Sheriff Carter. Would either of you like a cold drink?"

"Ice cream for me," I replied.

"Beer, please."

I shook my head. "Cancel the beer for Dad, SARAH, and get him an iced tea."

"What?" Dad looked at me innocently. Did he really think I was that dense? A few minutes later he realized why I had countered his beverage selection. "Damn pain killers," he muttered.

"Allison Blake called while you were away, Sheriff. She states that Braydon Thompson committed suicide last evening. She also states that you have an appointment with your physician tomorrow at 9 am."

Dad seemed a little relieved that Thompson wasn't going to be bothering us anymore, and I can't say that I blame him. The man almost killed my Father. Not that I want him dead, it's just knowing the guy who shot someone you cared about wouldn't be coming around again… yeah, it was just relief.

"Sheriff, Allison Blake added that she will be by at 8:15 am to bring you to your appointment."

I laughed. "You're not getting out of this one!"

"Shut up, Zoë," he replied with a sour look on his face.

Jack

I gingerly got up from bed when the alarm (curiously loud) went off. Pain meds were definitely wearing off. I only hope the doctor could hook me up with more. "Excuse me, Sheriff."

"Yeah, SARAH?"

"Allison Blake is here."

"Pour her some coffee," I replied, rolling my eyes. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

Allison. I seem to attract strong willed women. Not that that's a bad thing, but I didn't really expect to find someone in Eureka of all places, yet, here I was pining over one of the first women I met out here.

Yeah, and there's Jo. No way in hell I'd wonder into a relationship with her. Of course she has a sexy body, I'd hardly be a man if I didn't notice, but she kind of scares me.

As soon as I'm dressed, I had downstairs to see Allison sitting at the kitchen table with Zoë. "Ladies," I said with a nod, grabbing the coffee SARAH just poured for me.

"Zoë was just telling me that everything has settled between you and Abby. I'm happy to hear that."

I could have imagined it, but I seemed to have sensed relief in her voice. "It's good to not be at odds with her. I know we don't agree on a lot of things, but at least Zoë isn't in the middle anymore."

Zoë got up and smiled with a nod, kissing me on the cheek. "Me too, Dad. I'd better get ready for school. Bye, Allison."

"Bye, Zoë. Have a good day." She looked up at me. "How are you feeling physically?"

"A little sore."

"I have to admit, I'm a little surprised you admitted to it," Allison confessed.

I hesitated, wondering if I should tell her why. Finally, I gave in when I looked into her curious brown eyes. "You can't be too careful about your health these days. Especially when you have a daughter to look out for." I paused. "And maybe trying to find a step mother for her."

"Really?" Allison asked with a smile, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Really."


End file.
